The Bionic Woman
The Bionic Woman is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Charlie's Angels vs. The Bionic Woman #1: 03 Jul 2019 Current Issues :Charlie's Angels vs. The Bionic Woman #2: 07 Aug 2019 Next Issue :Charlie's Angels vs. The Bionic Woman #3: 04 Sep 2019 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Jaime Sommers' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Charlie's Angels vs. The Bionic Woman #2 Charlie's Angels vs. The Bionic Woman #1 Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #6 Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #5 Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #4 Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #3 Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #2 Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #1 The Bionic Woman Season 4 #4 The Bionic Woman Season 4 #3 The Bionic Woman Season 4 #2 The Bionic Woman Season 4 #1 The Bionic Woman #10 The Bionic Woman #9 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Bionic Woman, vol. 1: Mission Control' - Collects #1-10. "After Jaime Sommers suffers a horrific parachute accident, her then-boyfriend, Steve Austin, convinces his superiors to save her life using similar bionic parts to the ones that made him the Bionic Man. The doctors / scientists replace both Jaime’s legs. Her right arm. Her ear. And a few other surprises! Now, she’s the Bionic Woman, and her body is faster, and stronger, but much of the memory of her past life is missing. But old lives have a way of popping back up again, and when the recipients of the earliest bionic prototypes are being killed across the globe, horribly murdered with their bionic parts stolen, Jaime has to put her new life in Paris on hold. Especially since it now looks like the mysterious killers are done with the small fry. They want the upgrade. They want the Bionic Woman!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1606903624 *'The Bionic Woman: Season Four' - Collects Season Four #1-4. "Finally coming to terms with her life as a bionic woman, Jaime Sommers balances her personal life with the occasional mission as a top agent for the OSI. Recently upgraded with new bionic components and software, she is deployed to Mexico on a routine assignment… and discovers herself the target of Maureo Morales, a rogue general formerly of the Air Force." - *'Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman' - Collects Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman #1-6. "Diana Prince and Jaime Sommers team up to fight a rogue cabal bent on wreaking havoc and stealing deadly weapons. Can CASTRA be stopped before their real targets are revealed and lives are lost? And what three familiar villains threaten the unbeatable combination of bracelets and bionics?" - - - Digital *'The Bionic Woman, vol. 1: Mission Control' - Collects #1-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Tobin. Artist: Leno Carvalho. Based on the television series created by Kenneth Johnson, based on the novel Cyborg by Martin Caidin. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates :Charlie's Angels vs. The Bionic Woman #3: 04 Sep 2019 News & Features * 26 Jan 2012 - [http://www.comicsalliance.com/2012/01/26/paul-tobin-bionic-woman-interview/ Paul Tobin on The Bionic Woman and Writing Women In Super-Hero Comics] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Science Fiction Category:Espionage Category:Adventure